Total Drama Battle of the Eras
by DistrictSevenTribute
Summary: Four teams of five. 1 with campers from seasons 1, 2, 3. The 2nd with campers from Revenge of the Island. 3rd from pahkatew and 4th from The Redonculus Race. Who will win? Stick around to find out! Here, On Total Drama Battle of the Eras.
1. The Contestants

I DONT OWN TOTAL DRAMA

Total Drama Battle of the Eras

Contestants:

The Energetic Emus(from Total Drama Island):

Bridgette

Gwen

Geoff

Heather

Alejandro

The Baffled Bears(From TD Revenge of the Island):

Mike

Zoey

Scott

Lightning

Jo

The Cowardly Crows(TD Pahkitew Island):

Sky

Jasmine

Samey

Shawn

Amy

The Hungry Hippos(The Redonculus Race):

Carrie

MacArthur

Sanders

Brody

Josee


	2. Episode 1: Not This Again

Episode 1: This Again!

"Hi I'm Chris McLean, and this is the all new season of Total Drama, Total Drama Battle of the Eras!"

Chris exclaims.

"This season their will be 20 campers at this new location, Eratlian Island! An even crappier summer camp than Wawenakwa."

"Each team will have five contestants, and here they come now!"

A chopper hovers over the lake around the island. The door opens.

"From the original cast! Bridgette!"

"Your insane McLean!" Bridgette yells as chef throws her from the chopper.

"Her lovable boyfriend, Jeff" Chris says

"Wo hoooo!" Jeff yell as he jumps after Bridgette.

"Next we have Gwen!"

"Your dead McLean!" She yells.

"The love birds, Heather and Alejandro"

"We aren't dating anymore!" Heather tells as she falls.

"Ok there we have it team 1 shall be called the energetic emus!"

"Next from TDROTI we have former multiple personality Mike".

"Ahhhh!" Screams Mike as he is thrown down

"Mike!" Zoey tells as she jumps down.

"Apologetic Zoey".

"Jo and lightning"

"Lightning is not being introduced with sha herr!" Screams lightning as chef shoves him out"

"Lightning just struck out" yells Jo as she jumps.

"And finally the farmers boy Scott".

"You five shall be called the baffled bears" Chris tells them.

"Now it's TDPI's turn."

"First up we have the tall girl from down under, Jasmine!" Chris yells

"Oh no" she says as she jumps.

"Her weird zombie obsessor boyfriend, Shawn"

"Their here!" Shawn yells

"Ok...Next up is Sky"

"I'm Winning this!" She yells as she dives from the chopper".

"Next, just for the fun of it, Amy and Samey!"

"I hate you!" Amy yells as they both fall.

"I hate you more!" Samey yells as they hit the water.

"You will be known as the Cowardly Crows"

"Finally, we reach the Redonculus Race, which I could not host due to the fact I was hosting another show."

"First up the best friend, Carrie".

"For Devin!" She yells

"Next the police cadets, McArthur and Saunders".

"Lets win this!" McArthur says.

"Next, the surfer, Brody"

"What's up dudes". He says as he is pushed out by chef.

"And finally we reach the last contestant, The evil ice dancer Josee, you will be called the Hungry Hippos".

"Unhand me you oaf!"Screams Josee

"Now that we have the teams it's time to begin your first challenge!" Chris says

"Here are the rules there are 5 stations around the island, 1 player of each team will be at a station, teams must hand a wooden idle to there team mate at the next station for them to move, if they move to early they have a 15 min penalty. First team back stays in the all new Spa hotel 2.0. The 2nd place team stays in a cabin but doesn't vote anyone off, the 3rd is a crappier cabin and they do vote someone off. 4th sleeps in a shack with 5 mats and have to vote someone off.

*Confessional*

Gwen: "Ugh Id forgotten how much I hate his this".

Josee: "I'll be running this show before dinner!"

*End Confessional*

"Ok, the following players start here, Geoff, Josee, Scott, and Amy. At stop number two, Bridgette, Sky, Mike and Brody. At the third stop, Carrie, Alejandro, Zoey, Samey. At the 4th stop, Gwen, Jasmine, Lightning, and McArthur. And at the final stop we have Heather, Saunders, Jo, and Shawn. The fifth station will run to the 1st station and give it to there teammate to win."

"On your Marks ,get set, go!"

Geoff, Josee, Scott and Amy race to the 2nd stop.

"Josee leads them now with Geoff right behind her followed by Amy then Scott."

The players arrive at stop two.

"The Hippos lead with the Emus in 2nd, Crows in 3rd and Bears in 4th."

*Confessional*

Scott: "I wasn't built for marathons"

*End Confessional*

"Bridgette leads with sky on her tail, who is followed by Brody then Mike."

"Sky reaches stop 3 just before Bridgette! Brody comes in 3rd with Mike behind him".

"Thank you my darling". Alejandro says to Bridgette

"Not interested" she says with a glare.

"The racers are racing to the 4th stop!" Samey leads with Alejandro behind her followed by Zoey, behind her is Carrie."

"Zoey arrives at 4 first, Samey is 2nd, Alejandro 3rd, and Carrie 4th."

"It's a intense race to the 5th stop!

Lightning leads but Jasmines right behind him, and McArthur is in 3rd and Gwen is right next to her."

"The players arrive! Lightning is 1st, Jasmine 2nd, McArthur 3rd, Gwen 4th"

*Confessional*

Heather: "If we come in 3rd or 4th I'm voting Gwen".

*End Confessional*

"Jo leads the stretch home with Heather behind her followed by Sean who is followed by Sanders".

"The winner is Jo, the bears win! Heather gets 2nd for the Emus, Sanders gets 3rd for the Hippos and Shawn gets 4th for the Ravens".

"Hippos, Ravens your voting someone off tonight"

*Confessionals*

Josee: "UGHHH! My team is awful!"

Jasmine: "Oh no Shawn might get voted off!"

*End Confessional*

Campers meet at campfire.

"The votes have been cast, first I will do the 4th place team. Ravens the voted have been cast the following are safe, Jasmine, Sky, Samey. Two campers remain who will stay and who will go? The last marshmallow goes to... Amy. Sorry Shawn its over. Stand at the path to the landing pad of losers where you will board the Boomerang of shame."

*Confessional*

Jasmine: "I'll win for you Shawn!"

*End Confessional*

"And now its the hippos turn! The votes have been cast, the following are safe, Josee, Sanders, Brody. And the last marshmallow goes to...

Carrie.

"What?!" McArthur yelled.

"Take her chef" Chris said

"This will be fun" chef says

McArthur and Sean are put in to cockpits and launched away.

"Two down, 18 to go, right here on Total Drama Battle of the Eras!

[Eliminated Contestants:]

1\. Sean

2\. McArthur


	3. Episode 2: Whatever Floats Your Boat

Episode 2: Whatever floats your boat

"Last time on Total Drama Battle of the Eras, The 20 contestants arrived and had to relay around our all new island. In the end the Hippos and Ravens had to send one of their own home. Unfortunately for Shawn and McArthur it was them." Chris says

"Which two will be flying off in the boomerang, find out, right here, on Total Drama Battle of the Eras!"

"Wake up time Campers!" Chris yells through his loud speaker.

"What time is it, I'll hardly be useful in this state!" Josee said as she got off her mat.

*Confessional*

Josee: At least last season they had showers!"

Sanders: "Just need to convince everyone to vote off Josee".

*End Confessionals*

The campers arrive in front of The Spa Hotel.

"Wow, lets never loose." Jo said as the bears walk out.

*Confessional*

Sky: "We have to start winning or I'll never get the million".

Jasmine: "I miss Shawn. But he would want me to keep going. Look out competitors, cause I'm winning".

*End Confessional*

"For this challenge teams must build a boat from chefs scrapyard, whoever finishes a boat that can float gets a 10 minute head start. You must complete 3 laps around the island to win. Oh and be carful I've hidden a few surprises around the course".

*Confessional*

Gwen: "Of course he has".

Zoey: "Chris hasn't changed".

*End Confessional*

"Alright Campers, begin building...NOW!"

Chris blows the air horn and the campers begin.

"Grab wood bolts and metal!" Bridgette yells

"You strategic skills are only outmatched by your beauty". Alejandro says

"Don't even try." Bridgette yells and hoofs him in the balls".

The rest of the team laughs while they build a ship.

"While the Emus laugh at Al the bears almost complete there boat and the ravens and Hippos clearly haven't learned from last episode!"

"The Ravens with the speedy skills of jasmine complete there boat first! Bears finish second, Emus third and Hippos 4th".

"The Ravens get a 10 minute head start which is equal to 1 lap".

*Confessional*

Heather: "If we come in 3rd or 4th I'm voting Bridgette or Alejandro".

*End Confessional*

"The Ravens have just completed the first lap and avoided my presents." Chris says

The other 4 teams race to catch the Ravens.

"Chef! Activate the dynamite".

*Confession*

Sanders: "Did he just say dynamite?!"

*End Confessional*

A stick of dynamite hits Team Raven and Team Bears.

"Oh ho...Ouch. The Emus take the lead! They are followed by the Hippos. The Ravens and Bears better hurry up or one one of each of them is boomerang food".

*Confessional*

Jasmine: I'm...Not...Loosing!

*End Confessional*

Jasmine jumps into the water android kicks as hard as she can and crosses the finish line right after the Emus do.

"The Emus Win! Ravens somehow manages 2nd place, Hippos take 3rd and The Bears come in last".

"Hey, I say we vote off Mike". Jo says to Lightning and Scott

"Sha yeah" Lightning says.

"Sure" Scott says.

*Confessional*

Scott: "Nice try, Jo. Try and get me to vote for someone other than you not gonna work".

*End Confessional*

Jo walks over to Mike and Zoey.

"Hey guys, I heard Lightning and Scott trying to vote Zoey off. We should vote for Scott".

"Sure"Zoey says.

"I guess" Mike says.

*Confessionals*

Mike and Zoey: "Wonder what Jos up to?" Zoey says to Mike. "I'm not sure...".

*End Confessional*

Later at the campfire 9 campers arrive.

"Ok, Hippos to the right, Bears to the left. Ok now we start with 4th place.

The following campers are safe, Zoey, Mike, Lightning."

They each catch a marshmallow.

"Jo your on the chopping block for trying to manipulate your entire team".

"I would never!" Jo exclaimed.

"Scott your on the chopping block for not being so useful I guess I'm not even sure. Yeah anyway Jo you've got a date with the boomerang".

Chris gives Scott a Marshmallow.

*Confessional*

Jo: "Well that backfired."

Scott: "Nice try Jo, see ya"

*End Confessional*

"Now for the Hippos to send another team member home, Seriously though you guys suck" Chris says with a laugh.

*Confessionals*

Brody:"I've got a good feeling about this, I mean yeah I didn't do much, but I didn't loose it for us".

*End Confessional*

"Alright the votes have been cast, Sanders, Josee, your safe."

*Confessionals*

Sanders: "Did I want Josee to stay? No. But she's more useful"

*End Confessionals*

"Brody, your on the chopping block for not really helping, Carie your here because you...you...um...ok! Brody it's you! See ya surfer dude."

"Any last words you two?"

"Actually yeah" Jo says

"To late" Chris says as Chef pulls the lever.

"Your a dead man Mcleeeeannnn!" Jo yells as she and Brody fly off in the boomerang".

"4 down, so many more to hurt, I mean so many left... yep left. Tune in next time to see which two take the guaranteed puke ride. Find out next time right here on Total Drama Battle of the Eras!

[Eliminated Contestants]

1\. McArthur

2\. Shawn

3\. Jo

4\. Brody


	4. Episode 3: Capture the Camper

Episode 3: Capture the Camper!

"Last time on Total Drama Battle of the Eras, teams had to build their own boats, Alejandro tried to sway Bridgette with his charm. Unfortunately for Al Bridgette gave him a hoof in the kiwis, Ouchhh, hahaha. Jasmine carried her team and got 2nd behind the Emus. In the end it was Jo and Brody who took the Boomerang home. Which two campers will be shot off and will the Emus ever loose! Seriously loose already. Find out right here on, Total Drama Battle of the Eras!". Chris exclaims.

The campers sleep unaware of there next challenge...

BEEP! Goes Chris Air Horn.

"Good morning, campers I'll let you change then meet me at the campfire after breakfast." Chris says

After the campers finish eating they walk to the campfire. And wait for Chris.

*Confessionals*

Josee: "I hope we are dancing!"

*End Confessionals*

"Today I thought I'd make this challenge have a twist, I call it Capture the Camper!"says Chris with a evil laugh.

"In this challenge you will select one member of your team to wait in the safe zone this Camper is able to be captured teams can stop other players by throwing paint filled water balloons. The team that captures one of the other three teams members wins." Chris says.

"What's the catch?" Gwen says with a glare.

"Gwen, I thought you'd never ask! The Camper that is captured will join its kidnapers team".

Everyone gasps.

"Yes...Yes gasp" Chris says annoyed.

"Pick one member to risk loosening." Chris says

"Is there any way we don't loose our player?" Heather asks.

"Yes! Keep other teams outside your safe zone.".

"Time to pick your player!" Chris says

"We pick Bridgette". Heather says

"We pick Josee" Sanders says with a smirk.

*Confessional*

Sanders: "Finally she's gone, but then it's just me and Carrie"

Josee: "Finally free of them, all I have to do is be captured."

*End Confessionals*

"We pick Scott". Mike says

"We pick Amy". Samey says.

"WHAT!" Amy yells

*Confessionals*

Samey: "Of course we decided without Amy, I only regret not being able to vote her out".

*End Confessional*

"You have 5 minutes to strategize". Chris tells them.

"We can only get one I say we get Bridgette, agreed?" Sanders says to Carrie.

"Let's do this". Carrie says

"I say we get Josee, she's fast." Heather says.

"Fine" Geoff says

"Let's try to keep Bridgette". Alejandro says.

"Why, cause you like getting kicked in the kiwis."

"Lets just do this!" Alejandro yells.

"I say we go for Bridgette."

Sky says.

"I agree, we could use her". Jasmine replies

"Times up! Campers send your player to your safe zone".

The 4 players enter their zones.

"Begin!"

Alejandro and Gwen run towards the Hippos. The Hippos run to the Emus and the Raven follow them.

Sky and Samey get hit but Jasmine makes it and takes Bridgette.

"The Ravens win and take Bridgette, 2nd place Gets to keep the Camper they capture. 3rd and 4th will not gain a member."

Sanders throws a ballon at Gwen but Alejandro jumps in the way while Gwen makes it to Josee and wins 2nd place.

"Emus lost Bridgette but gained Josee. Scott and Amy you go back to your teams. Oh I'll see the Hippos and Bear at Elimination."

Later at the Bears cabin...

"I heard Lightning say he's voting Zoey!" Scott says to Mike and Zoey.

"Well you could be lying but, he is a threat". Mike says

"Deal". Zoey says

Later at the campfire...

"Welcome Bears for your 2nd elimination and Hippos welcome to your 3rd straight elimination, Seriously you guys suck, but you got 3rd so you get to wait. Bears time to vote!"

"The votes are in the following are safe...

Mike

Zoey

And tonight's Boomerangee is...

.

.

.

.

Lightning!

"Sha no!"

"Actually Sha yeah." Chris says as chef locks him in the boomerang.

"Now for you two you must complete a challenge!"

*Confessional*

Carrie: "I'm done for :("

Sanders: "Unless it's a test, I'll win".

*Confessionals*

"Your challenge is answer 5 questions about Total Drama! Person with most correct stays" Chris says

"First question, In total Drama World Tour, where was Noah eliminated? Sanders your answer?"

"Um...Area 51?" She says

"Nope! Carrie?"

"England!" She says

"Yes, its 1-0 Carrie".

"Next question?" Sanders asks

"In Total Drama Revenge of the Island who got voted out for talking way to much?"

"Stacie!" Carrie yells

"Thats 2-0 Carrie. Next question, In Total Drama Action who was eliminated but then returned after filing a law suit?"

"Owen!" Sanders yells

"Courtney!" Carrie yells

"And Carrie wins with 3-0, sorry Sanders your gone, is what I'd say if I was haha".

Chef throws her in and launches.

"That's 6 down, so many more to hurl. Who's going to take the boomerang next time? Find out Right here on Total Drama Battle of the Eras!" Chris yells.

[Eliminated Contestants]

1\. McArthur

2\. Shawn

3\. Jo

4\. Brody

5\. Lightning

6\. Sanders

{A/N: Hi guys, I need some challenge ideas, feel free to comment one or pm me, which ever ones I like get to vote who is going home in their challenge, GL}


End file.
